Fall of Five
by Athena Goddess of War Tactics
Summary: John, Sarah, Six, Nine, Ella, Marina and Eight are living in Nine's penthouse in Chicago. They plan to find Five and Sam. P.S. I do not own the characters only the story right here! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**JOHN**

**I wake up to find something heavy resting on my chest. Alarmed, I look down. With a sigh of relief I saw that it was only Sarah. Sarah's eyes opened and she grinned. She sat up and rested her head on my shoulder. **

'**Hey, beautiful,' I say with a smile. **

'**Hey,' she replies. **

**We're staying in the John Hancock centre in Chicago, Nine's place. Sarah and I were sharing a bed. There was a knock on the door and Marina's head popped out.**

'**Hey,' Marina says with a smile.' Breakfast's ready.'**

'**Thanks, Marina,' Sarah says quickly. **

**We get dressed and head to the kitchen. There, sitting on the table, was a plate full of toast, a bowl full of scrambled eggs and a jug filled with orange juice. We sit down just as Eight, Six, Nine and Ella come in. They all sit down and begin to eat. **

**After breakfast, we all headed to the lounge where we sat down and began to talk.**

'**We need to find Five,' Six began quickly. 'We don't have much time. This war has already started, we're lucky they haven't found us already.'**

'**We also need to rescue Sam from the Mogs,' I piped in.**

**We all nodded. **

**Eight stood up and walked to Sandor's old computer office, the usual Cêpan stuff. **

**Marina opened her mouth to speak but closed it when Eight gave a loud yelp. **

'**Guys get over here!' Eight screamed.**

**We all rushed into the office and stared wide-eyed at the tablet. We used the tablet to see if there were any Mogs in the area. There we all were six blue dots in Chicago. And there, in Madison, was a blue dot. The screen was zoomed into Madison and the blue dot was right on top of the Hyatt Hotel in Madison. **

'**We need to go there,' Six said.**

**Everyone nodded.**

'**Not all of us. I think only two of us should go,' I said.**

'**Let's have a vote. Who thinks Johnny should go?' Nine smirked.**

**Everyone nodded. Eight raised his hand and said, 'I'll go too. And I think Sarah should go with too.' **

'**OK!' Sarah's cheeks were pink.**

**I scrunched my eyebrows. 'Sarah?' **

**We all nodded and agreed. I shrugged. **

'**OK.' I said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JOHN **

**We're leaving today. It was not that far from Madison. Nine gave us one of his old cars, which had a sun roof. Eight wanted to drive so he got into the front seat and started the engine.**

'**Get Five, Johnny,' Nine boomed. 'We wanna finish this war!'**

**I nodded and Eight started the engine. He opened the sun roof with me sitting in the passenger seat, Sarah at the back. **

**For about half an hour we sat in silence, until Sarah spoke.**

'**So, Eight, are you and Marina together?' Sarah asked from behind.**

'**Well, uh, we're not really together. We're just friends,' Eight replied. **

'**Ya, right, man. You guys spend almost every minute together,' I laugh. **

**Eight's cheeks heat up. We all laugh. We continue talking about who should go out with who. After awhile Sarah fell asleep and it was just me and Eight. **

'**Hey, man, let's swop. I'll drive for awhile,' I said to Eight. **

**He nods and pulls over. I got out and stretched my legs. I put my hands on my hips and looked at the road. There weren't many cars. I was just about to walk to the other side of the car when a police car pulled up. **

**_Shit_****, I thought. **

**A chubby policeman walked up to us. **

'**Do you kids have your licenses with you?' **

**Eight and I began looking around our pockets for our fake licenses. They weren't there. **

'**Hey, I know you! You're that terrorist from Ohio!' The policeman shouted. **

**I hit the man in the stomach and jumped into the car. **

'**Drive! Drive!' I screamed at Eight. **

**We could still hear the police sirens from behind us. Eight swerved and turned about the road. Finally, the police were out of reach and we were back on track to Madison. **

**Eight grinned. 'Why do you have to be so well-known?'**

**I started laughing. **

**After about half an hour we saw a sign saying:**

**WELCOME TO MADISON **

'**Finally!' Sarah had woken up. **

**We found the Hyatt Hotel in no time. We parked the car in front of the hotel and strolled in, Sarah's arm linked with mine. **

**The Hyatt Hotel was fancy. It was made completely out of glass and there were waiters all over the place. We looked around for any signs of a Loric. **

**Eight nudged my arm, his eyes wide, and pointed to a girl sitting by a table at the far end of the room. As I came closer, I looked at the girl's face and gasped. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She had long black hair, a pale face and grey eyes. She wore combat boots and an army shirt and pants. She sat with incredible grace. **

**She looked up and gestured for us to sit. **

'**Nice place, isn't it?' The girl said. **

'**Let's just cut to the chase,' Eight said firmly. He leaned in close and said, 'Are you one of us?' **

**She licked her lips and leaned in close. 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.' **

**Eight and I stood up and pulled up our pants, showing our three scars. **

**The girl stuck out her leg and showed her three scars. Sarah and the girl stood up.**

'**I'm Lailah,' the girl said.**

**We were about to introduce ourselves when Lailah spoke.**

'**You are John Smith, a known terrorist,' she looked at me, although her eyes were distant. She turned to Sarah. 'You're Sarah Hart, who's been missing for months,' Lailah turned to Eight. 'But I don't know you.'**

**Eight held out his hand and said, 'I'm Eight. Did you google us or something?'**

**Lailah grinned and said, 'No, it's one of my Legacies. I'm seriously good with electronics. And, by the way, I know where Sam Goode is.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**JOHN**

'**Where is he?! Tell us!' I shook Lailah by the shoulders.**

**Lailah took out her tablet from her backpack and started touching it. She looked up and started moving her hands in the air.**

'**He's actually just outside the hotel.'**

**We all ran outside the fancy hotel and looked around the parking lot for Sam. Then we saw him. Standing, looking around.**

'**SAM!' I screamed. **

**My best friend turned his head in astonishment. 'JOHN!'**

**He ran over to me and I gave him a huge hug. Sarah gave Sam a hug and Eight looked at him inquiringly.**

'**So you're the famous Sam Goode, I'm Eight,' Eight held out his hand. Sam shook it. **

**Sam turned to Lailah, wide-eyed. Lailah was looking up and down from her tablet to the air, biting her lip.**

'**H-Hi. I-I'm Sam,' Sam stuttered. **

**Lailah looked up and shook Sam's hand. 'Hi Sam, I'm Lailah. Number Five.'**

**Sam was still staring at Lailah when I spoke, 'Sam, you got to come back with us; we're staying in Nine's apartment in Chicago.'**

**Sam was ****_still _****staring at Lailah. He nodded. **

**About an hour later we were all in the car, Sam following us in a stolen Toyota. Lailah and Sarah were in the back, me driving and Eight in the passenger seat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SARAH **

**I looked at Lailah and tapped her on the arm. She was touching her tablet.**

'**What are you doing?'**

**Lailah looked up. 'Oh, I'm just, ah, checking for something, but I'm done.'**

**She pressed a button on the side of her tablet and it shrunk into a small phone. Lailah turned to me.**

'**I have the feeling you want talk. So talk.'**

**I grinned. 'John's busy talking to Eight, so I got no-one to talk to.' **

'**So, are you and John dating?'**

**I nodded, my heart leaping. '**Yeah**, ever since he was in Paradise.' **

'**Are all the Loric back in Chicago?'**

'Yeah**, everyone. We were just waiting for you. Well, I'm tired now, so I'm **Going to** sleep.' **

**Lailah shrugged and took out her phone. I leaned back and closed my eyes. **

**I opened my eyes and saw that Lailah wasn't next to me. I was about to ask John where she was when he started talking.**

'**She's gorgeous.' He said. My heart sank. **

'**You have no idea. The weirdest part is that she doesn't even know it.' **

'Yeah**.'**

'**But you can't make a move on her because you got Sarah. Whereas, I am free.'**

'Yeah**, right! You're with Marina. But you know I couldn't hurt Sarah.'**

**I felt a flush of happiness go through me, John was so sweet.**

'**Maybe Nine would go for her,' Eight grinned. 'I mean it would make sense; they're both seriously tough, but then again Lailah would beat him up.'**

**John and Eight burst out laughing. **

**I sat up and wound my arms around my boyfriend's neck.**

'**Mmm... Hello.' I put my head against his neck.**

'**Hey, did you just wake up?' He sounded nervous. **

'Yeah**,' I lied. 'Where's Lailah?'**

'**She wanted to go in to the shop for some reason.'**

**I nodded. 'I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back.'**

**I opened the car door and walked inside the shop. I walked to the bathroom. After I was done I washed my hands and walked out. There was a door open at the side of the wall. Out of pure curiosity, I peeked out the door and squeaked. **

**There was Lailah, shouting at a buff guy, her arms flailing around. The buff guy actually looked scared. I backed away and walked back to the car. John was sitting at the back, going through Lailah's bag.**

'**John! What are you doing?!' I screamed.**

**He looked up and flushed. 'We were, ah, just checking if she was, ah...'**

'**Never mind.' I said as I sat next to him. **

**I grabbed Lailah's things from John and put them all away. When I was done I slid my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his. **

**Just then, Lailah came running from the shop. She jumped into the passenger seat and screamed at Eight. 'Go! Go! Go!' **

**Eight drove off, Sam trying to catch up with us. I turned around and saw ten huge men coming from the shop, shouting and screaming. Then the buff man from the shop came out.**

'**I got the chip, you crazy bitch! I got it! And you government phonies won't get it, you bloody bitch!' The buff man screamed. **

'Yeah**, right, you asshole! I'll get from you soon enough!' Lailah screamed at the man, grinning. **

**The men were about to get into their cars but the man, the leader it seemed, pushed them back, laughing.**

**I shook my head, not wanting to know more. I closed my eyes and rested my head on John's shoulder, falling asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EIGHT**

'**What was that about?!' John screamed at Lailah. **

'**I had to get the chip,' Lailah replied.**

'**What chip?!' I screamed. **

'**This chip, curly,' Lailah lifted her army top, revealing her white bra and her...**cleavage**. She had a six pack. **

'**Lailah!' John said, alarmed.**

**I pulled over just as Lailah reached just below her bra and pulled something out. It was a tiny square with little green dots on it. I couldn't take my eyes off Lailah. **

'**I thought you didn't have the chip.' I blurted out.**

'**Come on! I just told that to Bobbi so he would be off my back.'**

**She ****_still _****hadn't put her shirt back on. She was looking at something in mid-air. **

'**Lailah, ****_please _****put your shirt back on!' John screamed, shielding his eyes.**

**Lailah grabbed her shirt, her eyes still focused in mid-air. **

'**S-sorry, John.' Her eyes were wide. **

**Suddenly, Lailah dropped her gaze and looked behind her, past John, past the wide-eyed Sam. And there, on our tail were two black cars.**

'**They're Mogs! Drive! Drive!' Lailah screamed, putting on her shirt. **

**I hit the gas and started swerving and turning along the road. Lailah stood up on her seat and turned around. She held a Glock in her hand. She started shooting at the black cars. She hit a perfect shot, right at the driver. The car swerved and crashed. The next car drove around the it's crashed partner and started following Sam. Lailah hit the car three times, the third time she hit the driver. When both the cars stopped, she slumped back into her seat.**

'**Can we please pretend that didn't happen?' Lailah sighed. **

'**First, what was that about?!' John screamed. **

**Lailah rubbed her forehead. 'This chip links to a top-secret government experiment.' **

'**Government experiment? What-? Are you even one of us?' I screamed and pulled over ****_again_****, this time next to a forest.**

'**Am I even one of you? Of course I'm one of you!' She screamed.**

'**Oh, **Yeah**?! Show us one of your Legacies!'**

'**My Legacies?' She got out of the car and walked off to the other side of the car, just as I got out. 'Okay, fine.'**

**Then she slapped me. At first it was the normal sting and then it started to get colder. The left side of my face started to burn from the cold. I looked at Lailah, her grey eyes as cold as ice. I couldn't see through my left eye.**

'**Ah!' I screamed. **

**John got out of the car. 'Lailah stop it!' **

**Suddenly, the cold started to melt away. When the pain was gone, Lailah spat at me. She stalked off into the woods, leaving everything behind. **


	6. Chapter 6

**JOHN**

**Eight slumped against the car. I crouched down next to him and patted him on the back.**

'**Well, that sucks!' I said. I heard a buzzing noise coming from my pocket. I looked down** **and saw that it was my phone. There was a text message on it. **

**_Where are you, John? You should've been back hours ago! Did you find Five or not? Six._**

**I put the phone in my pocket and switched it on silent. **

'**I just blew our chances of actually winning this war,' Eight said.**

'**There's still time. We could go after her. Bring her stuff for her.' I suggested. **

**Eight nodded and went to the passenger seat to look for Lailah's stuff. They weren't there. **

'**Where did they go?' I asked.**

**Eight shrugged and headed for the woods. I followed behind him, looking at Sarah cautiosly. We walked into the woods and followed the sound of humming. The sound led us deep into the woods. **

**Then we found her. She was sitting against a tree and frantically typing on her tablet. After a few minutes she started searching in her backpack. She pulled out a small syringe and filled it with a clear liquid and injected herself in the arm.**

'**Oh my god! You're on drugs!' Eight screamed.**

**Lailah looked up quickly, just as Eight walked toward her.**

'**Gee, nice pick up line, curly! No, I'm not on drugs! This is my medication!' **

**Eight's ears turned red. 'Oh, uh, sorry.'**

**She raised her eyebrows and returned to her tablet. **

**I stepped forward. 'OK, look here, Lailah. We came here to apologise.'**

**She sighed and stood up, rubbing her neck. 'I am, uh, sorry too. I acted like a jerk back there. I shouldn't have hurt you like that, Eight.'**

'**Well, I shouldn't have asked you about that government stuff.'**

'**Whatever. Can we just forget that from the shop 'til now never happened? Let's just pretend that you picked me up and we got stuck in traffic.'**

**We both nodded. Lailah gathered her things and we headed back to the car. Sarah and Sam were waiting for us, pacing up and down the car. **

'**John, where'd you go?!' My girlfriend screamed.**

'**Long story, just pretend nothing happened.' I grabbed Sarah by the waist and brought her up close. She slid her arms around my neck and kissed me. **

**We got into the car, me driving, Eight and Sarah at the back and Lailah in the passenger seat. We were about half an hour away from Chicago. Sam was still tailing us. Lailah had her knees to her chest and her head to her knees. Sarah was playing a game on Lailah's tablet and Eight was silently sleeping next to her. **

**After about ten minutes Lailah got out a Swiss Army Knife. She held out her left arm and cut a small, deep gash into it. She cleaned the gash with a small piece of cloth.**

'**Lailah, what are you doing?!' I screamed. **

'**I'm making a spot for this chip.' She said, taking the chip and gently placing it in the gash.**

'**What happened to the other spot?'**

'**Ah, **inappropriate**.'**

**I nodded. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SIX**

**_Where are they, _****I thought. I was pacing up and down the lounge. Nine's watching TV and Marina's helping Ella to sleep. Finally, Nine turned off the TV and looked at me. **

'**Stop worrying, Six. They're probably just stuck in traffic.' Nine said, making me mad.**

'**I'm **Going to** shoot you!' I sceam.**

'**Hey, that's a great idea! Let's go shoot some Mogs!'**

**Soon, we were shooting paper Mogs with Glocks. I was hitting my target each time, whereas Nine was missing every single shot. **

'**Ugh!' He screamed. 'Why can't I get it right!?'**

**I was about to say something when we heard the ****_click _****of a door opening. Nine and I rushed outside to see what-or who- it was. Marina came walking from her room, not a minute later. We went to the door to find John, Sarah, Eight and...Sam. Standing next to Sam was a girl. I heard a loud intake of breath as everyone looked at her. She was absolutely stunning. She had long black hair, grey eyes and pale skin. She wore combat boots, and an army shirt and pants. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder. Five.**

'**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long! Traffic!' Sarah smiled.**

'**We found Sam! And we found Five! We hit two birds with one stone!' Eight chuckled.**

'**So this is Five,' Nine said, his eyes looking up and down her body.**

'**The one and only,' Five grinned. 'Just, call me Lailah.' **

'**And look its Sam Goode, back from the dead!' Nine punched Sam on the arm lightly. **

'**Good to see you, Sam,' I smile at him. **

**Out of the corner of my eye I see Lailah take out a phone and start typing. I ignored her. **

'**So, Lailah, tell us what your Legacies are,' Marina chips in.**

**Lailah tucks her phone into her pocket but not quick enough because I could see what the message said:**

**_I'm at the John Hancock Centre, in Chicago. Meet me outside in 15 minutes._**

**_Ok. _**

'**Well, I don't really have names for them, but I can summon things. Like this,' Lailah's eyes became focused. Suddenly our tablet appeared in her hand. **

'**Wow!' Nine was seriously impressed. **

'**And I can, like, freeze or melt anything.' A lilly appeared in her hand. Suddenly, frost started to appear around the petals. When it was done it looked beautiful.**

'**And I can make things no-one else can, even the techies in the FBI. Like that stupid Natalie. Oh, and if you hurt me I don't feel the pain.' **

'**No, way. Show us!' Nine was eager. **

**Lailah took out a Swiss Army Knife and made a long gash on her arm, not wincing once. **

'**Cool!' Sam was wide-eyed, but not from her gash; he was looking up and down her body. I fought down a wave of jealousy. Was everyone in love with this chick?**

'**Hey, you must be tired; I'll show you to your room,' Marina took Lailah by the arm and led her to the room next to Nine's. **

**Sam got the room next to me. For some reason I felt pretty satisfied about that. I was actually glad I didn't like John anymore, because I wanted Sam. **

**Soon after Lailah close her door did I hear the sound of a window opening and closing. John and the others walked to the lounge, me trailing behind. I sat on a puffy armchair while the others sat on the couches. **

'**What do you think about Lailah?' John began.**

'**Well, we've all concluded that she's wicked hot!' Nine said, hungrily.**

'**Besides that, Nine!' **

'**Well, you can see that she's tough. And that she works out regularly.' Marina said, who was sitting next to Eight, holding his hand, which he didn't seem to mind.**

'**Hot!' Nine shouted. **

**Everyone ignored him.**

'**Well, I did see her send a text message; she was telling someone to meet her outside.' I said. **

**Eight and John exchanged a look. 'I'm sure it's nothing.' **

**I knew something was wrong. **


	8. Chapter 8

**MARINA**

**I was the chef for the night. I made this whole selection of different Spanish dishes the nuns used to make. The ones Hèctor used to eat. I laid out the food on the table and looked up. Eight was talking and laughing with Lailah. I didn't even attempt to fight the wave of jealousy that washed over me. Was everyone in love with this chick?**

**She was so pretty and tough and she had awesome Legacies. I gave a bitter sigh and turned back to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that it was Eight. **

**I turned back and said, 'Oh, hey.' **

**I finished washing the dishes and walked back to my room, Eight trailing behind me. When I got to my room Eight grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He lifted my chin so I had to look into his eyes. **

'**Listen, Marina. Don't worry, Lailah's not even falling for me. She doesn't even like me, and I don't like her. I don't want her, I want you.' **

**I was still unconvinced. Then he grabbed my waist and kissed me, and I kissed him back. He pushed me into his room and locked the door. He pushed me up against the wall and continued to kiss me. After a while he paused for breath and looked at me.**

'**Still don't believe I want you?' Eight whispered in my ear seductively. **

**I shook my head, my eyes sparkling. **

'**Good, because then you got it so wrong. I want you.' **

'**Marina! Is the food ready?! We **want to** eat!' Nine was screaming.**

'**I'm coming, Nine!' I shouted. 'I better go.'**

**Eight nodded and intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked out, hand in hand. We sat down next to each other, Lailah at the other end. I gave a death stare, but she actually seemed happy that Eight and I were together. My expression softened. **

**Nine came and sat next to Lailah and started talking and flirting with her. Lailah could obviously see Nine was trying hard to get together with her, but she didn't seem to mind. Six, Sam, Sarah and John came and sat down. Sam was sitting next to Eight. **

**Everyone began to dish the food and started to eat. Everyone was having their own little conversations; Nine was talking with Lailah (obviously), Sarah and John were talking and Six and Sam were having a very animated discussion about Sarah and John's relationship. **

'**Well, since everyone else is having a discussion, why don't we?' Eight turned to me.**

'**How do you like the food?' I asked.**

'**It's really nice, Marina. You're a great cook.'**

**I blushed. 'Thanks.' **

**Everyone was almost done now. When I was about to get up Eight pulled me back down. **

'**Meet me in my room half an hour after everyone has gone to bed.' He whispered in my ear.**

**My face turned red but I nodded. **

**He smiled and helped me with the plates. **


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

**She was so hot! Lailah was absolutely gorgeous. I could see all the other guys drooling over her, but they all had someone. Why wasn't she going for me? I was never the one flirting; it was always the girl flirting with me. **

'**Hey, guys lets go to the lounge so Lailah can tell us her story,' John suggested. **

**Lailah gave a tiny whimper. This was my chance; as we were walking to the lounge I put my arm around Lailah's shoulders and brought her close. At first she struggled but then she gave in. She leaned close and put her head against the side of my body. She gave another whimper and drew away. **

**Lailah walked into the lounge and sat down. I sat next to her. **

'**So, Lailah, you ready to tell us you're story?' John asked. **

**She nodded and began her story.**

'**My cêpan was a lot older than yours. He was an **alcoholic**. When I was about five he left me at an orphan**a**ge with only a small note explaining what I was and my chest. Two months later this rich famous couple adopted me. My dad was a director in the army; my mom a retired scientist. Until I was about twelve I was home schooled. **

'**When I was twelve my dad actually sent me to the army. He sent me there because he saw that I didn't feel pain. He managed to pull a few strings, because he was the director. Yeah, I was the youngest and only female in the army. I left the army a year ago, when my first Legacy developed. A month after I left my mother and father were found dead in their home, they were tortured... killed by Mogadorians. Ever since then I've been helping the government with experiments and state secrets. And looking for you.'**

'**Wait! Isn't the government helping the Mogs?' Six asked. **

'**Only the FBI, the president doesn't know about any of this. The army and the Navy are against the Mogs, they know about the Loric. They're on our side.'**

'**Wow! So we got a hot army brat in our presence!' Nine screamed.**

**Everyone ignored him.**

'**I've been meaning to ask: Where is your chest?'**

'**Oh, that! It's trying to be opened by a Jamaican locksmith in Alaska. I can bring it over here if you like.' **

**We all nodded. Lailah shrugged and concentrated. Suddenly a Loric chest appeared on her lap. She held the lock in her hand and it opened. She took out a silver bracelet. She placed it on her right arm and it melted into her skin, making it look like a tattoo.**

'**What does it do?' Sarah asked.**

'**It kills people. If I touch someone with this on, they instantly die.' **

**Sarah shrank back. **

**Lailah reached into her chest and pulled out a... stick. The stick morphed in her hand and it turned into a **black **cobra.**

'**Ah!' Marina yelled and crouched into the couch, Eight wrapping his arms around her. **

**Lailah grabbed the snake and it wrapped itself around her ankle and turned into ink. A tattoo. **

'**Cool! Now I've got two tattoos!' Lailah smirked. **

**She sighed and pressed the vein where the bracelet was. It turned back into a bracelet and she returned it to her chest. She did the same thing with the cobra. **

'**Well, I think we should all head off to bed. It's been a long day.' John stood up and walked out the room, Sarah next to him. **

'**I should go check on Ella, she missed dinner,' Marina walked outside, Eight holding her around the waist. **

**Six and Sam walked out and then it was just me and Lailah. **

'**Well, I am tired. I think I shall go and sleep,' Lailah picked up her chest and walked to her room. **

**I walked out and went to my room. I slumped onto my bed and waited. I waited for the soft ****_click _****of lights switching off; I waited for silence to take over the loft. **

**Then I sneaked out of my room and knocked quietly on Lailah's door. She opened and I grabbed her waist. I stuck my tongue inside her mouth and started kissing her. I pushed her into her room and locked the door. **

**I laid her on her bed and continued kissing her. Her hands lifted to my shirt and it slid off my body. My hands felt up and down her soft body and I slowly took her army shirt off. I looked into Lailah's eyes and saw complete lust in them. She slid her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was going to be a long night. **


	10. Chapter 10

**EIGHT**

**I paced up and down my room, waiting. Then, finally, there was a soft knock on the door. I reached to it eagerly. I opened the door to find Marina waiting there. **

'**Hey,' I grinned.**

'**Hey,' she replies. **

**I grabbed her waist and brought her inside my room. I locked the door with my telekinesis. Marina's slender arms are around my neck, playing with my curly black hair. I kissed her and brought her to my bed. **

**I slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. **

'**Eight, should we really be doing this? We're only eighteen.' Marina asked, worried.**

'**It's ok, Marina. Everything's ok.' I whispered in her ear while I unclasped her bra. **

**She looked for the bottom of my shirt and slid it off my neck. I kissed her and she kissed me back. There was nothing on her upper half now. I pulled down her jeans and looked at her slender legs. She unclasped my jeans and threw it to the side. We only had our underwear on now. **

**Our underwear soon came off as we slid into my bed. I was on top of her, kissing her neck. I slowly descended down. Marina pulled my hair and brought my head back up. She kissed me as we rolled around my bed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SIX**

**I opened my door to see darkness. Everyone was asleep. Next to me I could see Sam's bedroom light still on. I knocked on his door and he soon opened.**

'**Hey, Sam. Sorry, if I woke you. I couldn't sleep,' I said wearily. **

'**Oh, Six! No, you didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep either. Come in.' He said, obviously pleased. **

**I stepped inside and sat on his bed, just as he came to sit next to me. **

'**So, do you remember how you got out of the FBI's hands?' I asked.**

'**No,' He said, his eyebrows scrunched. 'I was unconscious at the time. All I remember is a loud bang and falling asleep, then I was at the H**yatt** Hotel in Madison.'**

'**Sam, can I ask you something?'**

'**Sure.'**

'**Do you like me?' **

**Startled, Sam said, 'I guess I **kind of** do. More than a friend. But, I get it if you don't like me the same way.'**

**My heart leaped. I leaned forward and kissed him full on the mouth. His hands slid around my waist as he kissed me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**NINE**

**I woke up to the sound of a shower. I looked around, wondering where I was. Then I remembered the night before and I grinned. I looked at the alarm clock on Lailah's bedside table and saw that it was only five thirty two. I groaned, why was it so early?! **

**Lailah got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her, her hair dripping wet. **

'**Hey,' I sat up and looked at her. **

'**Hey,' she said, sitting on the bed. **

**I grabbed her waist and brought her close. 'Why are you up so early?' **

'**You heard me, I work for the government. I have to get up early.' **

'**This early?' **

'**Well, maybe you should go back to your room so people don't suspect anything.'**

'**Do I have to?'**

'**Well, you won't have much fun when I'm gone. Now, let me get dressed.' **

**I let her go and she got dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a black top and combat boots. **

**She walked out the door, leaving me in her bed, alone. **

**I got up and got dressed into my clothes from last night. I walked out the door and closed it behind me. I turned around to see Marina closing Eight's door behind her. Then I saw Six closing Sam's door behind her. They had both been someone else's room for the night. I grinned at the two red faced girls and walked back to my room. I slumped back into my bed and slept until seven. **

**When I woke up I could already hear people murmuring from outside. I had a quick shower and walked outside. I sat in a chair by the table and began eating some cereal. **

'**Where's Lailah?' John asked. **

**I shrugged. **

**Right on cue, Lailah came rushing in from outside, her back to the door. **

**She opened the door and screamed, 'I'm not **Going to** show you, you bastard!' **

'**I'm **Going to** get it from you, you crazy bitch!' A shrill voice screamed. **

**Lailah locked the door and chuckled. She had blood dripping from her mouth. **

**She looked up and smiled. 'Oh, hey.' **

'**You get called a bitch a lot,' Sarah said. **

**Lailah just shrugged and said, 'Occupational hazard.' **

**She walked to her room and came out a few minutes later, changed. She sat next to me and buttered a piece of toast. **

'**Who was that screaming at you?' John asked. **

'**Oh, one of the soldiers from the army. He was trying to get information so the general could let him into the experiment.' **

'**What experiment is it?'**

'**An experiment that's testing to see if you can add strength to the human mind. Like to make that person a superhuman. It's failing. Lots of people died from becoming the test dummies.' **

'**You knew one of them who died?' Marina asked though it was more of a statement than a question. **

'Yeah**, Tristan James. He was one the men from the army; his legs got amputated because of a bomb, that's why he volunteered. Died a day later,' I could see the sadness in her eyes. 'Whatever, he's gone now.' **

**She got up and walked to her room, ****leaving her piece of toast behind. I looked around at all of the people sitting around the table. They were all shocked. **

'**She's been through a lot. She's seen more people killed than any of us,' Six said, still startled. **

**We all nodded and agreed. **

**Sarah got up and walked to Lailah's room, everyone else trailing behind her. She knocked on the door, but when Lailah didn't answer she just opened the door. **

**Lailah was sitting on the floor, typing frantically on a laptop.**

'**Lailah-'**** Marina began but Lailah shushed her. **

**She carried on typing and after about three minutes she stopped and took something out of her ear. **

'**Hurry up, slow pokes! We have some Mogadorian guests coming!'**


	13. Chapter 13

**JOHN**

**We all ran around the penthouse, searching for our chests and gathering weapons. Lailah took out her Glock from her backpack and opened her chest. She pulled out her silver bracelet and her stick. The stick, once again, transformed into a cobra. **

**I went to my own chest and unlocked it. I took out my bracelet and my dagger. Sarah came behind Lailah and was about to tap her on the back when I grabbed her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at me quizzically.**

'**She has her bracelet on,' I said. **

'**Oh,' she shrank into my arms. **

**I went back into my room and closed my chest. I put my chest in my backpack and walked out the door. I saw Nine walk up to Lailah and reach out to her. She stepped back and showed him her arm. He looked at her with wistful eyes. Had they been ****_sleeping _****together? It wasn't that surpsising. **

**I heard a murmuring sound coming from the door. Just then, the door burst open. About fifteen Mogs stood behind a tall man with blonde hair. **

'**Jonathan,' I heard Lailah hiss. **

**The Mogs piled in and started shooting at us. I lit up into a flaming fireball and descended for one of the Mogs in front of me. He was shooting at me but I dodged every bullet and my hands soon curled around his neck, burning him. He screamed. **

**Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lailah slap the one called Jonathan across the mouth. His face became a ghastly grey and he fell to the floor. He started writhing in pain. His hands started to curl around his neck but he soon slumped and his body became limp. **

**I turned around to hear Sarah scream. A Mogadorian was holding her as she struggled and kicked. I ran up to him and threw my diamond dagger to his head. He fell to the ground, dead. Sarah picked up a fallen gun and started aiming at passing Mogs. ****_She'll be fine_****, I thought. **

**I saw Six turn invisible on one side of a Mog and then visible on the other side, the Mog with a bullet stuck in his brain. I saw Nine float up to the roof and start throwing knives everywhere. I saw Eight shift into a Lion and rip apart a Mog. I saw Marina using her **telekinesis** to fire three guns at once and I saw Sam getting pretty familiar with a Glock. **

**Soon there were dead bodies littering the floor. Marina ran to Ella's room and picked up the sleeping child; I hadn't even seen Ella the whole time. **

'**There are more coming! Quick, come out the window!' Lailah rushed to the nearest window, hers.**

**She opened the window and climbed out. There was just concrete underneath. Lailah knocked her knees against the concrete and made two huge holes in the wall. Her knees started to bleed but she kept on making holes. We climbed down the wall and landed at the east side of the building. **

**I took Sarah's hand as Lailah led us out of the Mogs range. Our tablet was in her hand. **

'**Where are we **Going to** go?' Nine asked. **

'**Well, we were only here to wait and train. So, we just have to find another place to train,' I said. **

'**Let's head out of the country. Africa, South Africa. No-one would think of looking for us there,' Sarah suggested. **

**We all nodded. Nine led us to the nearest airport and we quickly bought tickets; Nine had a lot of money in his account. Our tickets was a direct flight from Chicago to Johannesburg, South Africa. **

**Our flight was on Egypt Air. We boarded an hour later and quickly found our seats. We didn't arrange our seats, so we had a really mixed up group. Nine was sitting next to Eight, looking wistfully at Lailah. Six, Marina and Ella were sitting next to each other. And Sam and Sarah were sitting together. I somehow found myself next to Lailah, her sitting next to the window. **

**She had taken off her bracelet and put it in her chest. The plane lifted off the ground with a lot of noise. I looked around, the rest of us were all spread out around the plane. The people in front of us were an old couple and the person behind us was a tall boy with black hair and chocolate-coloured skin. **

**Lailah sighed and tied up her hair into a plait. **

'**So, Lailah, uh, how was it like being a famous couple's daughter?' I asked nervously. **

**She laughed. 'It was fun; getting to have fancy stuff, getting to meet famous soldiers and scientists. Then it got sort of boring; my dad had War Tactical Training as a subject. And for P.E I had to climb up a rope and I got to shoot a gun with rubber bullets.'**

'**Have you ever gotten shot?'**

**She shrugged. 'Quite a few times, actually. Although, I didn't feel it, people kept on telling me to dodge bullets.' **

**She showed me her neck and I saw three bullet holes there. I winced. **

'**I was one of those people who shouted at her to dodge the bullets,' a voice from behind said. **

**Stunned, Lailah and I turned around to see the black-haired boy smiling at Lailah. **

'**Ahmit!' Lailah grinned. She just seemed to notice me when she said, 'John, this is Ahmit Rashid. He was one of the soldiers in the army. Only in for a year and he already got honours!'**

'**Told you I was special,' Ahmit opened his arms wide. **

**For the first time since I met Lailah, I saw her blush a deep red. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nine looking at Ahmit enviously. **

**I turned back and closed my eyes. **


	14. Chapter 14

**JOHN**

**When I woke up Lailah was sitting next to Ahmit. Ahmit was feeding Lailah red grapes as she tried not to laugh. When the last grape went down they both burst out laughing. **

**I could see Nine's eyes literally popping out of his skull. **

'**You going to visit your family, Ahmit?' Lailah asked. **

**He nodded. 'Though I don't think my father will be very happy to see me, after what I did to him.**

**Lailah looked at his sad eyes and laced her fingers with his. 'Hey, you didn't do anything. You wanted to join the American army, not to become a doctor.' **

'Yeah**, but the only reason I came back was because my sister asked me to, she said she couldn't live without me.' **

'**Well, at least she got that part right,' she looked into his eyes shyly. **

**He smiled and brought her closer. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He put his chin on her head and held her tightly. Very soon they were both asleep. **

**I looked at the two soldiers cuddling together, protected by each other's arms. ****_Sweet_****, I thought. Suddenly, the plane jolted to a stop. **

'**Ladies and gentlemen, we will have to land here in Cairo for a short period of time. Please will no-one get off the plane at any time at all,' the pilot said in his ringing voice. **

**I saw Nine get up from his seat and trudge over to me. He sat down next to me and looked behind him. **

'**Who's he?' He asked grudgingly.**

'**Ahmit Rashid, a friend of Lailah's; worked in the army,' I replied. **

**He nodded. **

'**Hey, Nine, are you and Lailah sleeping together?' **

**Nine's face turned as red as a tomato, but he shrugged. 'Not anymore, I guess.' **

**About an hour later, the plane restarted. Nine stayed in Lailah's seat and sighed. He turned his head and looked at Lailah and Ahmit. Lailah's back was turned and her legs were drawn up. Ahmit's eyes were open and he was staring at Lailah, gently stroking her cheek. **

**I looked across my seat at Sam and Sarah. They were playing a game of cards. Sarah was winning. I looked at Six, Ella and Marina, who were all sleeping. Eight was using telekinesis to pull down air hosts pants to reveal their weird-coloured boxers. **

**I, once again, closed my eyes into a dreamless sleep. **


	15. Chapter 15

**NINE **

I once again looked at Ahmit. He was so handsome; black hair, pretty green eyes and he was one of Lailah's oldest friends. How could I compete with that? What's worse, Lailah didn't even seem to remember our night together. It was like she had lost her memory of that night.

Lailah was awake now and she was looking at her tablet. Ahmit got up and took a bag out of the upper compartments. Not his, Lailah's. He slipped a picture into the backpack and zipped it close. He put it back and sat down in his seat.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in O.R. Tambo International Airport. We will be disembarking in a few minutes,' the pilot's voice said.

I got up and took my backpack from the upper-compartments and laid it on my lap.

John opened his eyes and said, 'Are we about to land?'

I nodded as he took his bag out.

The plane came to a stop. All the passengers got up and started gathering their things. Lailah and Ahmit got up and Lailah said goodbye to him. He nodded and walked outside, getting lost in the crowd.

I walked out with John by my side. I found myself in the airport with everyone in a small circle.

'So, where do we go?' John asked.

'Houghton, my place,' Lailah turned and started walking down some stairs.

We all followed her down the stairs and into a huge room. The room was more of a shopping centre with terminals. The place had stores everywhere, each one packed with people. Lailah turned and headed for double doors on the left. The doors opened as we neared. I saw Marina pick Ella- who reverted to a younger age- up when she Yeahwned and rubbed her eyes. I saw John put his arm around Sarah and I saw Lailah fingering a silver chain around her neck.

Lailah walked out into the parking lot and strode toward the guard. She slipped him an orange note with a picture of an old man on it. He nodded and let us pass. We walked outside to see a bright sun, people walking everywhere and cars hooting at each other.

'We're going to have to walk,' Lailah looked at us.

'Why can't we just take a taxi?' Sarah asked.

'If you want to get killed then take a taxi.'

After about half an hour of walking Lailah finally stopped in front of a huge black gate. She walked to a little box on the wall.

She pressed a red button and a voice spoke, 'Hello?'

'Hi, Lerato. It's me, Lailah.'

'Oh, Ms Lailah! I'll open for you right away!'

Lailah let go of the button and turned to us.

I looked at the huge mansion and said, 'You live here?'

'Not exactly. It's more like a holiday house; my mom came here to work with other scientists.'

The gate opened and we all walked in. We were greeted by two dark-skinned people, a woman and a man.

'Ms Lailah, who are your weary friends?' The man had a thick British accent.

'Friends, Lerato. Friends.'

Lerato shrugged and led us inside. I gawped at the place. It had a high ceiling, a crystal chandelier and servants scurrying around everywhere. All the servants stopped and looked at Lailah. After about a minute of staring; all the butlers and maids came running toward Lailah, hugging and smiling at her.

Suddenly, all the servants made an aisle. From a door along the hallway came a little girl with fair skin, holding a maid's hand. She was about four years old with pretty blonde hair and cute brown eyes. She let go of the maid's hand and came running toward Lailah. Lailah swept her up into her arms.

'Lailah, you came back!' The little girl squealed.

'See, I told you, Katie! I told you I would come back!' I could see in her eyes that she didn't intend to come back.

'Your hair's longer. What did you do?' She asked solemnly as she started to undo the plait in Lailah's hair.

Suddenly, Katie let go of the plait. Her eyes started rolling into her forehead and she started frothing at the mouth. Lailah frantically pushed her to the floor and one of the maids gently pushed a ruler into Katie's mouth. A few minutes later she stopped frothing and her eyes rolled forward. She started coughing but everyone seemed relieved.

'Hey, Katie. Are you okay?' Lailah asked, Katie on her lap.

Katie nodded and leaned on Lailah's chest. I don't know if my eyes were deceiving me but I'm pretty sure I saw tears in Lailah's eyes. She got up, cradling the sleeping child in her arms, and walked to a nearby door.

We all waited for a few minutes until Lailah came out.

She looked at us and said, 'You must be hungry!'

We followed her into a huge dining room with _another_ chandelier. They all sat down, no-one at the head. There were pieces of paper and pens in front of them.

'Just write down what you want and give it to Jesse,' Lailah said, nodded to a pretty young woman.

'Anything at all?' Sarah asked, amazed.

Lailah nodded and began writing. We all started writing; I wrote that I wanted a cheeseburger and fries. We all gave our papers in to Jesse and waited.

'Lailah, what happened to the little girl in the dining room?' Marina asked.

Lailah's expression darkened. 'Epilepsy. Had it since she was a month old.'

'How did she end up here?'

'Her mother was one of the maids. After Katie was born she disappeared. Left here with us.'

Our food appeared; almost everyone ordered the same thing. We began eating when Lerato appeared. He whispered something in Lailah's ear and she got up. She walked out the door and a man was standing there. I couldn't make out the face but he dragged Lailah outside and closed the door.

After about five minutes Lailah came out red-faced with anger. She had a bruise across her face.

'What happened?' Eight asked.

'Just one of my... Eh old friends.'

After dinner Lailah told us that the servants would show us our rooms. I opened one of the doors and looked inside. There was old furniture and a queen sized bed. A large photo hung over the bed; a picture of a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and a beautiful woman with blonde hair and soft green eyes. The woman was hugging the man and he was smiling widely. There was a small figure at the bottom of the photo. It was a little girl of about seven years old with pretty features, black hair and grey eyes. Lailah.

Right on cue, Lailah stepped in and closed the door quickly.

'Don't go in there' was all she said and she walked away. The servants led me to a big room with a single bed and a bathroom. I put my backpack down and walked out. Lailah was walking toward her room. Out of curiosity, I followed her. She left her door half open. I peered inside and looked around. She was sitting on her bed and looking at something in her hand. On her walls were pictures and bits of clothing and posters.

Lailah got up and I jumped back. I walked to my room and had a quick shower. I slumped into my bed and drifted into sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**EIGHT **

**I looked around at my room. It was nice and fancy. I sat down on the bed just as someone knocked on my door. I got up and opened the white door. Marina stood there, rubbing her arms in a white gown. **

'**Hey,' I said and brought her inside. **

**Marina rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. **

'**I couldn't sleep. New place, I guess,' she said. **

**I sat down on the bed and Marina sat on my lap. I cradled her for a few minutes until I felt hot tears stain my white shirt. I looked down to see Marina crying. **

**I didn't say anything; just waited until she stopped. I kissed the top of her head when I heard feet moving from outside. I got up, Marina trailing behind me, and walked to the door. I peeked outside to see Sarah and John walking outside. **

**I walked outside with Marina and met up with John and Sarah. **

'**Hey,' they said. **

'**Hey,' I replied, Marina intertwining her fingers with mine. **

**Right on cue, Sam and Six walk out of their rooms. **

'**I didn't know Lailah was ****_this _****rich. I mean look at this place,' Sam said enviously. **

'**All of us have travelled the world, but she's just stayed with one rich couple,' Six said. **

**We all walked around the huge mansion. We looked at the well-crafted chairs to the beautiful chandelier atop our heads. We walked until we finally came to Lailah's room. The door was slightly open so we were all able to peek inside. There was a slight banging noise coming from inside. **

**We all looked inside to see Lailah, in a grey top and gym shorts, hitting and kicking a punching bag. She wasn't even wearing punching gloves. It could've just been sweat, but I'm pretty sure Lailah was crying. **

'**Bloody idiots! Stupid Mogs! Won't just leave us alone, will they? No. They had to come and destroy it all!' Lailah muttered under her breath. On the last word she hit the bag as hard as she could. **

**The bag broke from its rope and fell to the floor. Lailah's knuckles were bleeding and hot blood dripped to the floor. I looked around the room; there was blood everywhere. Lailah's face was red with anger. She grabbed a red ball and threw it through the window. **

**After calming down a bit she went to her bedside table and picked up a phone. She dialled a number. After a few minutes, she put the phone down. She climbed out the broken window and ascended up. How? I didn't know. **

'**Once we think we know her, we find out something more about her,' Six put all our thoughts into one sentence. **

**We all nodded. We carried on walking until we came to a marble staircase. John started up the steps and we all followed. We soon came to an unlocked wooden door. John opened the door. **

**I gasped. Outside was a rooftop. It showed the whole of Johannesburg. Driven into the cement was a long wooden plank, carefully sanded and a wonderful brown. On it was photos; all of them with three people- a woman, man and child- and all of the people were smiling. And there, sitting to face the city was Lailah. Still in her grey top and shorts. She turned to face our astonished faces. She patted the ground next to her, gesturing for us to sit. We all nervously sat next to her, all in our pairs. **

'**That is the Telkom Tower,' Lailah pointed to a large tower with a soccer ball on it. **

**Sarah-who was closest to her- gently, tapped her on her arm. Lailah turned her grey eyes on the blonde-haired girl. 'What's wrong?'**

'**Nothing,' Lailah replied quickly. **

**With that, they grey-eyed girl got up and walked to the edge of the roof. For a minute, I thought she was going to commit suicide but then she laughed bitterly and walked past us to the door. I saw Marina breathe a sigh of relief. **

'**She's a seriously complicated character,' I said. **

**Everyone agreed. After about five minutes atop the rooftop we all went down and went to bed. **


	17. Chapter 17

**sarah**

**I have to admit that when I first met Lailah I was kind of jealous. I mean she was rich and gorgeous. Then I started realising that she would've given up everything she had not to have gone through what she did. Her life had been sad. **

**I woke up and got dressed into some clothes from the drawer; a white button up shirt and a pair of jeans and of course a pair of white sneakers. I shook John awake and made him get dressed. He wore more or less the same thing as me. We walked outside to see everyone sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Everyone was wearing the same thing. **

**Lailah was sitting next to Nine, laughing and joking as if nothing had happened last night. **

**I rubbed my eyes and **Ya**wned. 'What time is it?'**

'**Eight o'clock,' Marina said between mouthfuls of cereal and giggling. **

**John and I sat down next to Marina. We dished eggs and toast and began to eat. **

**Just then a little voice said, 'Lailah?' **

**Lailah turned her head to look at the child Katie. She got off her chair and knelt beside the girl. Katie whispered in the grey-eyed girl's ear. She pointed a little finger at our group. Lailah smiled and lifted the child. She sat back down with the four-year-old on her lap. **

'**This is Katie. She said she wanted to say 'hello',' Lailah said with a grin. **

'**Hi, Katie,' I said, waving my hand. **

**She waved a tiny hand back. 'You have nice hair.' **

'**Thank you.' **

**Katie turned to Nine, who looked absolutely baffled. 'I'm Katie.' **

**When Nine didn't answer Six took over. 'Katie, I'm Six. This next to me is Ella.' **

**Ella was sitting next to her, curled up into a ball that I hardly saw her. She had reverted to a younger age- four or five. **

**Katie's eyes lit up at the sight of a new playmate. She waved enthusiastically and Ella sat up. **

'**Katie, why don't you go show Ella you're books?' Lailah suggested. **

**Katie nodded and jumped off the chair and started walking down the hall, Ella next to her. Lailah turned to a woman on her left. She whispered something into her ear and slipped her a small ruler. **

**She turned back to us. 'Is everyone done? I think we should all train.' **

**Soon everyone was following Lailah outside a side door and into a large field. The field looked like a military camp. It had ladders and ropes and a shooting range. **

'**Nice,' Nine said, impressed. 'Where's your arsenal?' **

**Lailah grinned and walked to a garage to her left and opened the door. Instead of a car inside there was a whole arsenal, filled with guns, helmets and grenades. **

**I looked at the others. They were completely shocked. Lailah picked up an AK-47. **

'**Anyone knows how to shoot an AK-47?' Lailah asked, grinning. **

**No-one spoke up. **

'**Pick up a weapon and we'll get started!' **

**We all shuffled forward and picked up weapons. John and I picked handguns. When we were all done we walked back to Lailah who had her phone out. When we walked to her she put her phone away and looked up. **

'**Well, I don't really know how to train you so I called some friends,' Lailah said. **

**Right on cue, a man walked in wearing a pleated grey suit and a gun at his side. **

'**Lailah,' the man smiled at the girl. **

'**Uncle Wu,' Lailah nodded in acknowledgment and then turned to us. 'Uncle Wu here is going to train you and so are the rest of them.' **

**Wu looked at us sternly. He started pacing up and down while surveying us. Lailah went to go and put the AK-47 down and grabbed a handgun. She went across the field and started shooting paper men. **

'**You all do know how to handle a gun, right?' Wu asked. **

**We all nodded. **

'**Well, you mustn't ****_only _****know how to handle a gun; you must also know some complex offence. Lailah will demonstrate.' **

**He called the girl and she put down her gun and came striding back. Wu whispered something in her ear and she grinned. A man came out from a door on the side. **

**Lailah stood before him, an inch shorter than him. She stuck out two fingers and jabbed at his throat. She grabbed his wrist and flipped him over. As he was in the air, her knee came forward and hit him in the chin. He lay on the floor, bleeding from various places. Lailah helped him up and he went to go stand back in his line. **

'**We have to learn to do that?!' Nine gawped. **

**Wu nodded. 'First, I'm going to divide you into pairs and practice basic fighting skills. No weapons, just fists and knees.' **

**Marina and Six, John and Nine, Sam and I and Eight went with Lailah. **

'**Oh and you can use you're... powers,' Wu said uneasily. **

**My spirit lifted, at last I wasn't with one of the Loric. We started. Sam tried to punch me but I blocked him. I jabbed him in the ribs. He brought his knee up to my chin and my head fell backwards. I aimed for Sam's knees and I kicked. His knees buckled and I punched him across the face. He spat out blood. I was about to apologize when he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over. **

'**Stop!' Wu shouted. Everyone stopped. Eight was on his back while Lailah was squatting beside him, looking amused. Six and Marina were breathing heavily and John and Nine looked extremely angry.**

'**That was... amateur. At least you know some offence. Maybe you're better at shooting. Grab a weapon!' **

**We all grabbed handguns. Wu pointed at six paper men and said 'shoot'. I was about to start when John laid a hand on my shoulder.**

'**Are you okay? You're bleeding at the mouth,' John whispered. **

**I nodded and he began to shoot. We had all put on helmets to shield our eyes, except for Lailah. **

**I landed a bullet on the man's knee. I aimed for his chest and I hit it spot on. A new sheet rolled in. I aimed for the head but it landed on the shoulder. I shot his head the second time. **

**We did this until Wu shouted, 'Stop!' **

**We all put our guns to the side and looked at him. **

'**You are better at shooting then you are at offence, but I think you need rest,' with that Wu left. **

**Six turned to Lailah. 'Lailah, do you have a swimming pool?' **

'**Yeah, I do.'**

'**Do you think I could go swimming?' **

'**Sure, there's a bathing suit in the drawer in your room.'**

**Six nodded and walked out. **

'**You guys should get some rest before dinner,' Lailah said. **

**We nodded and walked out, Lailah at the back. I looked at the girl and I just noticed that she had a **certain black **cobra around her neck. I shuddered and walked closer to John. **

**We headed for our rooms. I sat on the bed with John next to me. I looked up and wound my arms around his neck. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. I smiled.**


	18. Chapter 18

**nine**

**I sat on my bed and sighed. I heard footsteps from outside and I got up. I opened the door and found Lailah walking to the kitchen, without the cobra. I walked beside her.**

'**Hey,' I said. **

'**Hey,' she replied. **

**She walked to a little cabinet next to a row of shelves. She took out a little bottle full of tablets. She poured two tablets into her hand. While my courage was still up, I leaned forward and kissed her. She drew away, astonished. **

'**What the hell!' She screamed. **

'**Don't pretend to not remember our night together!' **

'**What are you talking about?!' she backed away and ran to her room. **

**I sighed and walked back to my room. I slumped down and drifted to sleep. **


	19. Chapter 19

**MARINA **

**I had fallen off to sleep. Then I heard someone opening my door. I sat up and saw the face of Eight. I smiled. He sat on my bed and lifted me onto his lap. I kissed him. **

'**It's dinner time,' Eight said. **

**I nodded and followed him out. Everyone was sitting at the table-including Ella- except for the grey-eyed girl. **

'**Where's Lailah?' The sopping-wet Six asked. **

**I shrugged as I sat down next to Eight. **

**We waited for a few minutes until my stomach started rumbling. **

**I got up and walked to Lailah's room. I knocked politely on the door. No answer. I turned the handle and opened the door slowly. **

**And there, sleeping on the bed was Lailah. I thought of waking her but then I saw how peaceful she looked. I wondered when she was ever going to get like that again. I looked at her bedside table and I saw a pill. A sleeping tablet. Then the snake came up to me and I beat it. **

**I walked back to the table and told them the news. We ate and were about to go to our rooms when there was a knock at the door. We looked around but there were no servants around because it was too late. **

**John shrugged and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood a boy with black hair and chocolate-coloured skin. **

'**Hi, I'm looking for Lailah,' the boy said. **

'**You're not another Jonathan, are you?' I asked, remembering the man in Chicago. **

'**Oh, no, he's dead. I'm Ahmit Rashid.' **

'**Oh, well, sorry because Lailah is-' Nine was cut off.**

'**Awake,' Lailah was awake and striding toward us. **

'**Oh!' I squeaked. I nudged Eight and we all backed away. I had a feeling something we weren't supposed to see was about to happen. **


	20. Chapter 20

**LAILAH**

I walked to Ahmit as They backed away. I stepped outside and closed the door. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious; I was wearing my grey vest, jeans and sneakers and my hair was plaited into a messy plait- courtesy of Katie. I mean he looked so nice; a black checked top, jeans and new sneakers.

'Hey,' I said, my cheeks warming.

He flashed his dazzling smile and grabbed my waist. Suddenly my hands were around his neck and he was kissing me. It was a long kiss and when it finally stopped we were both gasping for air.

Ahmit bent his head and whispered, 'Meet me at The HYeahtt at 11.'

I nodded as he gave me a hug and said goodbye. When he was gone I still stood there, shocked. I walked to the nearest tap and rinsed my face with water. I dried my face with my top and went back inside.

I was greeted by That Boy-Nine- and a couple of curious faces.

'What was that about?' That Boy asked.

'None of your concern,' I replied. 'Some government things.'

'Oh,' the one called Marina said, looking disappointed.

I went back to my room and lay on my bed. I looked on the ceiling. _Hydrogen= first element, least. Never break into anywhere without knowing how to escape. Goodnight, sweetheart. We love you and we'll always be with you. _

Mama and Papa wrote that when we last came here. 2008. I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I missed them so much. They were always there with me, now they would never come back. I sat up and wept into my palms. I wanted them back, but I couldn't have them back. I couldn't have them back because of Setrakús Ra. I wanted to kill him; I wanted to torture him like he tortured Mama and Papa.

I got up and changed into a white top and redid my hair and walked out, tears still running down my cheeks. They were still out, talking at the table. I walked right past them.

'Hey, Lailah, where are you going?' John asked.

'None of your business, pretty boy,' I said as I swung the door open.

I walked right out the gate and into the streets of Houghton. I walked past all the big houses and into the cemetery. I walked until I stopped at a large gravestone.

Ali and Fathima Naidoo

Beloved parents

Lived on by their daughter

1964-2012, 1 February

1968-2012, 1 February

This is where Mama and Papa were. Under the ground in a silver coffin. And that's where they'll always be. A fresh wave of tears came to me. I cried into my hands and my knees buckled. I hit the floor with a thud. I knelt by Mama and Papa and wept. Then a hand was on my shoulder and I was being helped up.

I looked up and saw the face of Ahmit. He brought me into his arms as I wept. He stroked my hair and comforted me. I stained his shirt with my tears but he didn't seem to mind. When I had finally calmed down I looked into his brown eyes.

'How did you know I was going to be here?' I asked.

'You always go to see your parents,' he replied.

I nodded.

'Come,' he said and he led me by the hand to his car parked up front.

I got into the passenger seat. 'Where are we going?'

'My house,' he said and started the car.

Ahmit's house wasn't far; he lived a street away from me. I had come to Ahmit's house a few times to deliver messages from Papa. His father didn't like our friendship. We were soon at the huge gates of his mansion. He pressed the outside bell and a voice responded.

'Hello?' It was a man's voice.

'Papa, it's me, Ahmit,' Ahmit replied.

'Oh.'

The gates opened and Ahmit drove in. When we got out he gave me his coat. We headed for the door and Ahmit walked in, me trailing behind me. An old man and woman stood there, arms crossed and feet tapping.

'Papa,' Ahmit greeted his father. 'Mama.'

'Ahmit,' his parents acknowledged their eldest son. 'Who is our guest?'

'You know Lailah. Lailah you've met my parents.'

I nodded nervously.

'Well, Ahmit, you have to get ready. Zaafirah will be back soon and she wishes to speak you.'

'Uh, ok. I just need to give Lailah something,' and with that Ahmit rushed me off to his room with him.

He closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Who's Zaafirah?' I asked.

'A girl my father's trying to set me up with.'

A wave of jealousy passed through me.

'Anyway, I'm sorry we couldn't go to the HYeahtt. It was just a bit too far.'

'It's okay, Ahmit,' I replied.

'Well, maybe we can go tomorrow.'

I shed his coat and laid it on his bed. 'Anyway, I'd better be going.'

He nodded and grabbed my waist. My arms went around his neck as he kissed me. When we stopped he brought me close and put his arm around me. He opened the door and we walked out.

Ahmit's mother and father were still standing there, except there was now a nineteen year old girl standing next to them. She had chocolate coloured skin, dark brown hair and hard brown eyes. Zaafirah.

'Ahmit!' His father's face was red. 'Get your hands of that girl!'

I froze. I was about to draw away but Ahmit's hand was firm on my shoulder.

'Why?' Ahmit was angry.

'Because your fiancé is standing here!'

'Fiancé? I barely know her!'

'You are going to marry her! Now take your hands off that child!'

'No!'

Ahmit's father walked up to where we stood and slapped the black-haired boy across the face. His hand came off my shoulder but two other hands clasped around my throat. It would've hurt if I could feel pain. Suddenly I felt so angry. My face felt burning hot and Ahmit's father's hands fell away.

'Ah!' the old man screamed. His hands were red hot and smouldering.

Then I realized what I had done. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!'

Ahmit grabbed my hand and we ran outside. We got into his car and drove out.

'Ahmit, I'm sorry I hurt your father! I didn't mean to!' Tears were about to come out.

'NO! It's okay! He deserved it! He shouldn't have done that to you,' Ahmit stopped the car.

We were outside the Hyatt Hotel. He got out as did I.

He put his arm around me and said, 'I know you didn't mean to hurt him.'

Very soon we were inside the fancy hotel and eating dinner. Everything seemed better now; we were laughing and chatting and making jokes. When dinner was done Ahmit got up and offered me his arm. I took it and he led me up a flight of stairs and into a hallway.

There were doors along the hallway. Ahmit stopped at door 4. He opened it with a key and ushered me in. It was a nice room; it had a double bed, a single bathroom and a mirror.

When I turned around I was greeted by a kiss. Except the kiss didn't stop, it was multiple kisses. Then he descended down to my neck, planting kisses at my throat. His hands slid under my shirt and it soon came off. His lips were now on mine and his shirt was off.

He brought me to his bed and laid me down. My sneakers were already off; it was just my pants and underwear left. Ahmit and mine pants were off now. He slid next to me and kissed me, our legs tangling.

'You're so beautiful,' Ahmit whispered as his hands found the top of my pants. He pulled them off and looked down at my thin legs.

'What, are you disappointed?' I asked, moving closer.

He smiled and said, 'Disappointed? How could I be disappointed when I have the most beautiful girl here in my bed?'

Ahmit put his hands on my hips and lifted me on top of him. He kissed me and unclasped my bra. The bra fell away and his hands moved downwards. My underwear came off and I was lying naked on top of him.

It was my turn now. I grasped Ahmit's shoulders and brought him on top of me.

I pulled off his boxers and threw them to the side. We were both naked now and laying side by side. He kissed me and, once again, descending down-all the way down.


	21. Chapter 21

**NINE **

I lay on my back in my bedroom. I had spied on Lailah and Ahmit. I had followed her to the cemetery and seen everything and then I had come back. So, Ahmit and Lailah were together.

I decided not to think on it anymore. Then I heard feet walking outside. I got up and opened the door. Everyone was standing there, in swimming costumes except for Ella.

'What's going on?' I asked.

'We're all going swimming,' Sarah said excitedly.

'This late?'

'The water's warmer at night. You coming or what?'

'Just wait,' I said grinning.

I looked in my drawers and found swimming trunks. I put them on and took a towel with me. I closed the door behind me and joined the others. Six led us out through a door at the end of the huge hall. Outside was a huge garden with wild flowers and a huge swimming pool in the middle. The pool was lit with a bright light coming from the walls of the mansion.

Six set down her towel and dived in. Next Eight did a cannonball inside, then Marina dived in. Then I just jumped in; the water was cold at first but it got warmer. Sam jumped in and then Sarah and John did cannonballs. Ella just sat on the side on the pool and dipped her feet in the water.

'Race!' I shouted.

Everyone nodded and went to the far end of the pool.

'Go!'

Everyone started. I did Freestyle. I finished fourth. Six was first, Marina was second and John was third. Eight came fifth and Sarah came sixth. Sam was last.

I got out and did a front flip into the water. I landed with a huge splash in the water.

'Ha! Bet you can't do this!' Six screamed. She went underwater and did a handstand.

'Bet you can't do this!' Marina went underwater and stayed there for ten minutes.

'Well, that's completely unfair 'cos it's one of your Legacies!' I shouted.

We stayed in the water for an hour until we all went out and to bed. I had a shower and then flopped onto my bed, asleep instantly.


	22. Chapter 22

**LAILAH **

**I woke up to look at a completely blank ceiling. I wondered where I was and then I remembered what happened. My head was on Ahmit's bare chest. Ahmit looked down at me and smiled. **

'**What's so funny?' I asked. **

'**It's just, look at me! I'm lying in a bed after just having sex with a sixteen-year old,' he replied. **

'**Yeah, funny.' **

**He laughed and kissed the top of my head. I sat up and pushed the covers off of me. I had my bra on, fortunately. I got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and had a shower. **

**After I had a shower I put on my clothes and looked at my phone. **

'**Oh! I should go! Uncle Wu's coming,' I said. **

'**General Wu?' Ahmit asked. **

**I nodded. 'Training.' **

**Ahmit got up and sighed.**

'**What's wrong?'**

'**I don't think my father will want me staying with him any longer.' **

'**Well, you could go live in the Linden house.' **

'**No, it's your house. I couldn't intrude.' **

'**No! You're not intruding; I'm not even staying there.'**

'**Are you sure it's okay?' **

**I nodded. **

**He smiled and stood up. Thankfully he had his boxers on. He grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. He sat back down with me on his lap. **

'**You're the best girlfriend ever! You know that?' Ahmit traced my lips with his finger. **

'**Girlfriend?' I smiled. **

'**Well what did you think you were?' **

**I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. Our lips fitted perfectly together, like we were made for each other. I got up and summoned the keys for the Linden place. I handed it to Ahmit and said goodbye. **

**I walked out of the Hyatt feeling satisfied. I passed a flower shop and stopped. I walked in and bought some fresh Tiger lilies. I paid and walked on. I strode right past my house and to the cemetery. I came to Mama and Papa's grave. I squatted down and set the flowers by the grave. **

**The grave was beautiful; it was made of beautiful marble and had quotes written in Latin. **_Et memoria__si__scala__aedificarent__tellus__lacrimis__, __atque__ad caelum__usque ambulare__ego__adducam vos__iterum._**_If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane, I'd walk right up to heaven and bring you home again._**

**I sighed. I would do that, I would walk up to heaven and bring them back to me. I said my goodbyes and walked back to the house. **


	23. Chapter 23

**JOHN **

**I sat at the table and ate some eggs. I wondered why they had no bacon here, but I didn't want to ask. No-one else seemed to mind, especially Eight. Yesterday Eight told us he was vegetarian, who knew? Well, that would explain why he didn't eat the same things as the rest of us. Of course he was vegetarian! He was brought up in India, where 90% are vegetarians. **

**The door creaked open and Lailah stepped in. She wore the same things as yesterday. **

'**Where'd you go?' I asked, still nervous from yesterday. **

'**To visit some people,' she replied. **

'**Who?' **

'**Mama and Papa,' she walked past us and into her room. **

**I shrugged and turned back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a slim black cobra following Lailah to her bedroom. Then I heard the strangest sound coming from her bedroom. Laughing. I turned to the rest of us and saw they were also astonished. **

**Sarah stood up and went to go knock on Lailah's door. Lailah opened with her cobra next to her. **

'**Hi,' Sarah said. **

'**Hey,' Lailah scrunched her eyebrows. 'No offence, but why are you here?' **

**Sarah was about to respond when Wu walked in through the door. **

'**Come, now! We have training to do!' He screamed and walked to the field. **

**Lailah walked past Sarah to the field. We all followed. We all lined up, this time with Ella. **

'**You will be fighting in pairs again, but with different partners!' Wu had a tendency to shout, I noticed. **

**Eight and Six, Nine and Marina, Sam and Sarah and Lailah and I. **

'**Begin!' Wu shouted, again. **

**Lailah began by jabbing at my throat and torso at the same time. I tried to move away but she was too fast. Her fingers hit me with the force of three huge men. Once I had recovered I punched her across the face. She didn't even flinch. She laughed. **

**Lailah kicked at my knees and they buckled. I was angry; I was angry that I had got beaten by a girl. Two huge fireballs appeared in my hands. I covered them with my palms and punched Lailah. Her skin was colder than ice. I looked at her and saw flakes of ice on her hair and skin. She took a step forward and with each step ice crackled. **

**Lailah smiled. She lifted her hand and I froze. No, I mean I literally froze. My fireballs died down and my skin turned a cold blue. **

'**Stop!' Wu shouted. **

**The cold melted away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and then toppled over. Lailah laughed and squatted down. She offered me a hand and helped me up. She had a stronger grip than me! I got up and staggered. **

'**You should really work on your defence, pretty boy,' Lailah grinned. **

**I nodded. **

'**Shooting!' Wu shouted, again. **

**We all grabbed guns, me limping a little. **

'**No,' Wu lifted a hand to stop us. 'You will now learn to shoot an AK-47!' **

**Nine, excited, was the first one to grab an AK-47. We all followed his example and took the huge guns. **

**Suddenly there was a cry of pain. I looked around, wondering who it was. I gasped. It was Lailah, the one who couldn't feel pain. She lay crumpled on the floor, bleeding from her shoulder. **

**Then Wu went to the ground, but this time there was blood by his head. I looked around, searching for the source. Then Sam and Six went down. Soon everyone was down, except me. I was still in complete shock, but at least there wasn't any more scars across my ankle. **

**Then I heard a whizzing sound from behind me. I turned around just in time to see a dart – not a bullet – hit me in the arm. My eyes got blurry and my head felt dizzy. I fell to the floor. **


	24. Chapter 24

**NINE**

I woke up in a cell with the rest of us. They all looked weary and tired. I looked around for Lailah but I couldn't see her. I jolted up.

'Where's Lailah?' I asked.

'The Mogs took her before us,' Six replied.

'Why don't we just use our Legacies and break out?'

'Those darts we got hit by where coated in some chemical that takes away our Legacies- temporarily.'

I slumped. Then I heard a scream. It was piercing. It was Lailah. One of her Legacies was that she couldn't feel pain – now it was gone.

I heard feet walking from the left. I looked up. Two Mogs dressed in a uniform unlocked our cell. They grinned and dragged Six out. One of them came inside and took me by both arms and dragged me out too. They locked the cell and handcuffed us.

They made us walk to a door to the far left. They opened it and there stood Setrakús Ra. Lailah was chained up against the wall and I saw something in her eyes I had never seen before. Fear.

They chained Six and me against the wall too. Then Ra spoke.

'Well, isn't this wonderful! All the Garde in one place! It was just too easy,' he grinned.

A Mog walked in and brought Ra a long sword.

'So, tell me, whom of you should I kill first?' Ra's eyes drifted to Lailah. His eyes ran over her body hungrily. 'I would love to kill you first, my dear. But I want to save you for myself.'

Lailah's frightened face turned to a sneer. 'How long did you think the X13 would last, Ra?'

Ra's face paled as the metal chains holding her melted. She landed on her feet with the grace of a cat. She smiled.

'I-I'm not afraid of you,' Ra stammered.

Lailah cocked her head to the side. Suddenly a fierce chill entered the room. Ice began to gather all around the room, very soon their shackles and chains holding them were frozen. I used my strength to break the chains, as did Six. We were getting out of this place, thanks to Lailah.


	25. Chapter 25

**SARAH **

I snuggled up against John, seeking warmth. It had suddenly gotten cold. I closed my eyes and waited.

Suddenly there was the sound of ice breaking. I opened one eye to see Lailah, Six and Nine walking past us. The door to our cell flew open and John and the others chests lay on the floor. Everyone rushed to get their chests.

After everyone was outside Lailah gave us some guns and told us to follow her. I looked at John. He was staring blankly at Lailah, the way Nine stares at her. I felt a wave of jealousy.

I stopped. Everyone carried on, except for John.

I glared at him. 'Why where you looking at Lailah like that?'

'What? I was just staring ahead,' John looked confused.

I shook my head and caught up with the others. I looked up and gasped.

There was a whole army of Mogs, all led my Setrakús Ra. We stood facing each other; good against evil, Loric against Mogadorians.

For a moment we just stood. Then Ra struck his sword in the ground and the Mogs charged. Lailah charged and started attacking Mogs everywhere, very soon we were all doing it.

A black skinned Mog stood in front of me. I tried to shoot his head but it flew past him and hit another Mog. The second try wasn't so bad. I hit his head in a clear shot.

I turned around and saw Lailah fighting Ra. She looked like she was winning. Her cobra was going around biting Mogs everywhere.

I turned back around and saw another Mog waiting to get his ass whipped.


	26. Chapter 26

**LAILAH**

With a snarl on my face I lunged, trying to touch the sickly pale skin of Setrakús Ra, the man who killed my parents. I didn't succeed. Ra hit me back with the flat of his sword. I fell back, but I got up.

'You killed my parents!' I screamed, licking the blood dripping from my mouth.

'Well, you shouldn't have gotten so close with the humans!' Ra smirked.

'Ahhh!' My Legacies kicked in. A spiral of ice appeared at Ra's feet. It continued upward until it stopped in the middle of his torso.

I walked up to the half-frozen man and smiled. I was about to say something when Ra plunged his sword into my chest. I gasped. The blade was coated in X13, the chemical that could take away my Legacies.

Unimaginable pain ripped through me as I screamed. The ice around Ra's feet melted as I collapsed. I held my wound until my dying breath. At least I would be with Mama and Papa. I sighed and went limp.


	27. Chapter 27

**MARINA **

I had just finished putting a bullet in a Mog's brain when the pain ripped through me. I screamed out as a hot red mark appeared across my ankle. I could hear the other's screams as well.

When the pain stopped I looked around; at the astonished faces of the rest of us and the smiling faces of the Mogs. I looked at John. He nodded, signalling for us to retreat.

We weren't the only ones who had to retreat. The grinning faces of the Mogs disappeared in the bushes. We all stood there, looking at the mangled body of one of the strongest Loric to live. We looked at Lailah, Number Five.

Suddenly there was a bright light. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I gasped. A handsome young man was glowing and floating in mid-air. Ahmit. He had a tear trickling down his cheek as he looked at Lailah.

'W-What are you?' I asked.

He didn't answer, but used something - telekinesis - to pick up Lailah's body and carry it in his arms. He looked up and his face transformed.

His handsome features turned to a bright light. His whole body was now made of a glowing golden light. He still carried the limp body of Lailah in his arms.

Then, he replied. 'Did you really think yours and the Mog's planets were the only other planets with living creatures?'

'What are you?' I asked again.

'I am an Archangel,' and with that Ahmit and Lailah's bodies disappeared.

We stood there, completely shocked. I stumbled forward, so did the others.

Six walked forward and turned to face us. 'This isn't the end.'

We all nodded.

It was never the end. We would avenge our friends, our family and our planet. We would fight Setrakús Ra and win. We would escape this place and go back to our planet, we would win. This will never be the end.


	28. Sequel

**RISE OF LORIEN**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Here is a preview of The Rise of Lorien, the one I'm writing.

Six

We were in a cheap motel in New York. It has been four days since we fought Setrakús Ra, lost Lailah and discovered what Ahmit really was. We were racking our brains and chests for answers to what Ahmit was.

I sat on a chair, around a square table and watched as Nine filed through his chest. I still don't have my chest. Nine took out some cool stones and weapons, but nothing useful.

I was about to get up when John came out of his room, yelling for everyone to come out. He sat at the table when everyone was gathered around. He was holding a book, which he put on the table.

'I found this in my chest! It has loads of info about Lorien and other planets!' He exclaimed.

'Well open it, then!' I screamed.

He flipped open the book. The pages were a rusty brown and the edges were tattered but the words were visible. John skipped everything on Lorien and landed on a page that read _Other Planets. _

John also skipped everything on the Mogadorians' planet and went to a page saying _Angels and Archangels. _

John read aloud. 'Angels and Archangels are found on a planet unknown. Our leader, Pittacus Lore, was said to once make allies with the leaders. The Mogadorians do not know of this planet, so it is in no danger. Angels and Archangels are far more powerful and dangerous than any of us. We do not know if they can be trusted, but it is better to be allies with them than enemies.'

There was a picture of something that looked exactly like Ahmit. After the picture, written in ball-point blue pen, was a footnote.

'When the war happened, the Angels and Archangels did not come. We called for help, but none came. They are unpredictable allies,' John read. 'Henri wrote this.'

We all nodded. We had to find Ahmit and finish this war.


End file.
